


Wait Your Turn || {NSFW} Zora x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Love your writing! A smut prompt with Zora for 56, 131, 288 please
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Wait Your Turn || {NSFW} Zora x Reader

Zora Ideale’s lustful eyes were watching you from across the hideout. What could he possibly be staring at you for? You ignored it, turning back to Vanessa and Noelle, continuing your chat. But the entire time you felt the piercing eyes on you. Vanessa and Noelle had noticed too, Vanessa being the first one to mention it. “What’s your boyfriend’s issue Y/n?”

You sighed, you had hoped that by you ignoring him he would forget about you and leave for a little while. “I don’t know. I was hoping if I ignored him he would just leave.”

Vanessa laughed. “Go see your man.”

You reluctantly stood and approached Zora. He ran his hand through his red hair, his eyes never leaving yours. “Get your ass in the bedroom Y/n.” 

Your eyes narrowed. “And what makes you think I’m just going to obey you? You clearly don’t know me well enough.”

You ran a finger over his chin as you walked away, Zora walked behind you, his tall figures’ shadow looming over your own in the torch-lit hallways of the hideout. As you reached your bedroom door Zora looked around. When no one else was in the hallway you felt his strong hand grabbed onto your arms. 

Before you could object Zora pinned you to the door. “Princess, It’s time to breed you.”

His words sent a shiver down your spine. “Tell me more Zora.”

“Once you get in this bedroom the pants come off. I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t move kitten.” His lips met the back of your neck. The warmth of his breath made you shudder. 

Zora pulled you back against him and opened the door, pushing you through it as he watched you walk to the bed. You turned and wrapped your fingers into the belt loop of your leggings. You slowly pushed the sides of your leggings down your legs, Zora’s watchful gaze staring right through you. 

Zora approached you, his hands outstretched. His eyes said he was ready to and you stopped him. You held your finger up and wiggled it at him. “Uh, uh, uh. Wait your turn now, love.”

Zora’s eyes grew wide. Of all the things for you to say at him like a time like this…

You slowly stepped out of your pants and sat on the bed behind you. You raised your legs and placed them up on the bed next to you, laying back. Your hands traveled to your sex, slowly sliding into your core. Zora licked his lips, his own erection growing. You placed your arm over your eyes, working your now soaking heat with your other hand. You heard Zora’s deep voice growl, his body now standing in front of you. “Don’t cover your face,” He dropped his own pants and grasped his length in his hands, giving it a few pumps. “I want to see you.”

You bit your lip as your finger plunged deeper into your now throbbing cunt. You could feel yourself on the cusp of your release. Zora could tell by the sounds you were making that you were close as well. As you were about to hit your high Zora grasped your wrist, pulling your hand from your cunt. You whined as he did so, but you didn’t have much time before he thrust his hard cock inside you. You walls clamping around his length instead of your fingers. 

As your orgasm shattered around you Zora thrust harder and harder, chasing his own release. “We’re not leaving this room until I’m satisfied there’s an Ideale in you.” 

Zora let out a loud grunt as he painted your walls with his seed. Zora collapsed on top of you. You ran your hand through his hair. “Are you satisfied now?”

A smirk spread across Zora’s face. “I told you, we’re not done here until I’m satisfied that there’s an Ideale in you. I’m not satisfied yet. You’ve got a long day ahead of you.”


End file.
